A variety of task-specific ultrasound simulators are currently available. These ultrasound simulators typically present a library of ultrasound cases to the user, and provide various mechanisms to navigate and interact with either simulated or real ultrasound data. In most cases, the ultrasound training solution includes a sensor device shaped like an ultrasound probe that reacts to motion, and controls a scanning plane in a simulated ultrasound-scanning environment. The simulators must be accurate enough to capture nuanced motions, and must integrate well with an intuitive user interface to convey a plausible experience of how to operate a real ultrasound machine on a real patient.
Some current mannequin-based, ultrasound simulators provide the ability to track simulated probe movement over six degrees of freedom (6-DOF). The limitations of such mannequin-based, task-specific ultrasound simulators include the physical footprint of the simulators (very large and bulky), cost, fidelity (sensor drift that requires frequent recalibration), and verisimilitude (limited realism owing to computer graphic imagery). These simulators can only be used in conjunction with the overlying mannequin that contains the embedded sensing equipment associated with the simulator. A high fidelity, economical, ultrasound training solution using real ultrasound imagery does exist, the SonoSim® Ultrasound Training Solution. While highly realistic and cost-effective, this training solution only provides continuous ultrasound probe tracking and simulation over 3-DOF. It does not continuously track handheld probe translational movement.
In summary, important needed improvements to the state-of-the-art of ultrasound simulation include: creating the capability to reliably, precisely, and continuously track translational movement of a simulated ultrasound probe independent of an electronic training mannequin with embedded motion tracking hardware, integrating the ability to continuously track 5-DOF simulated ultrasound probe movement into a holistic ultrasound training solution that does not mandate integration with an electronic training mannequin with embedded motion tracking hardware, and creating the ability to practice ultrasound simulation using live volunteers, rather than solely relying upon expensive electronic training mannequins with embedded software and hardware.